


Happier

by Katlikescats



Category: Holby City
Genre: Cute sister fluff, but for us not the characters, just cuteness with a tiny bit of sadness, slight AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2018-11-18 12:00:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11290296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katlikescats/pseuds/Katlikescats
Summary: Jac invites Jasmine to her house and she meets Emma for the first time. I don't really know where this fits into the timeline so just go with it.Chapter 2: Jac goes away to a conference and Jasmine looks after Emma.Chapter 3: Jasmine visits Jac in the minutes after she is shot. Follow up to THAT episode





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a post on tumblr about Emma meeting Jasmine for the first time and I just had to write it. It's just a bit of fun to distract from the sadness so please don't be too harsh, I know it's not the best

Hearing the knock at the door, Jac took a deep breath. She knew exactly who it was. After chatting for what felt like hours in the coffee shop earlier, they'd arranged for Jasmine to visit her that night. The official reason was so they could catch up in private but they both knew what was really happening. Jasmine was going to meet her her niece for the first time. Jac never thought this day would come. She never really thought she'd have a child and all those years ago when she first met her sister, she thought if she never saw her again it'd be too soon. And then she turned up on her ward all bright smiles and bouncy hair. Although it turned out that the younger woman wasn't all that bad. Besides, Paula wouldn't have wanted them to get on and she would never give that woman what she wanted.   
She gave one last look to her daughter, building a tower on the floor, before going to answer the door. As predicted, her half-sister was waiting nervously on the doorstep.  
“Jac.” Jasmine greeted with a smile.  
“Come in.” She stood aside to let her in, closing the door behind her. She led her into the living room, where Emma was playing. “Emma can you stop that a minute.” She called and the three year old put down the brick in her hand and looked up with wide eyes. “This is Jasmine, she's your auntie.”   
“Like auntie Mo?” She asked, curious.  
She rolled her eyes. She detested that she called her that. “No, Mo isn't really your auntie. Your dad just likes you to call her that. Jasmine is my sister, so that means she's your auntie.”  
She nodded slowly, processing this new information. “Hello.” She waved.  
“Hi Emma. What are you building?” She gestured at the pile of blocks behind her.  
“Hospital. For mummy daddy to work.” She spoke with pride.  
Why wasn't she surprised. “I work in a hospital too. I'm a doctor like your mummy.”   
“I be doctor when bigger. The best, like mummy.” She folded her arms in front of her and puffed her chest out.  
“Oh really, did she tell you that.” She smirked over at Jac.  
“Well of course. I wasn't going to lie to my daughter.”   
She rolled her eyes.   
“Jasmine is a good doctor too. She's still learning but one day she could be almost as good as me.” She spoke sincerely.   
Her mouth dropped open in surprise. She always presumed Jac thought she was a terrible doctor. She'd said as much enough times. She closed her mouth and put on her usual front. “Oh only almost? I'll be better than you before you know it.”   
“No one can be better than the best.”   
Emma had been looking between the two but was clearly fed up of the conversation. She sighed and knocked over her wooden blocks, making a loud clatter as they hit the wooden floor. When she was happy both sets of eyes were on her, she flopped down onto the floor. “I'm bored! Someone needs to play with me.”  
Jasmine laughed. “Well I don't need to ask where she gets her dramatic or bossy nature from.” She took a step closer to her niece. “What are we going to play?”   
Emma put her finger on her chin as she thought. “Superheroes! I Wonder Woman, you super girl and mummy…”  
“And mummy is going to make cups of tea while the children play. Do you want anything Emma?” She interrupted before walking towards the kitchen.   
“Orange juice please mummy.” She asked politely before turning back to Jasmine and they were soon both deep into their game.   
Jac returned from the kitchen a while later, stopping in the door way to watch them both running up and down the living room. She carefully placed the tray containing two mugs of tea and a cup of orange juice down on the cabinet next to her. She thought this was the moment she truly became a soppy mother as she took her phone out of her pocket and took a large number of pictures of her daughter teaching her sister how to perfect the Wonder Woman twirl. She picked up the drinks again and entered the room fully, sitting on the sofa and placing the drinks in the coffee table in front of her.   
Jasmine stopped as soon as she noticed her enter the room. She stood self consciously, eyes darting around.  
“Please don't stop on my account.” Then her voice softened. “Really, it's nice to see. She doesn't make friends very easily, kids her age aren't interested in the same things as her and she doesn't want to play mummies and daddies or princesses with them. It's good for her to have someone to really play with her, the things she likes.”   
That was the most sincere she'd ever seen Jac. She nodded, visibly relaxing again. “So Emma, where did those fire breathing baddies go?” Soon they were off running around the room again, both as enthusiastic as the other. Jasmine was glad she'd read her fair share of super hero comics when she was younger and was able to impress the small girl with her knowledge.  
The pair were lying on the floor a while later, after successfully confining all the villains to jail. “Jasmine?” Emma asked in a small voice.  
“Yes monkey?” She turned her head to face her.   
“It nice having a sister? I want sister but mummy say no.” She frowned.  
She was thrown, how was she supposed to explain the situation to a three year old. “I don't really know Emma. I haven't known your mummy for very long so I can't really say. And when we did meet we weren't very good friends so I'd say having a sister is tricky. But I'm glad I have her.”   
She thought she was talking quietly enough to not be heard over the tv, she was wrong. Jac fought the grin that wanted to spread across her face. What was the matter with her today. She didn't think she'd ever be this glad to have her sister in her life but she knew she never wanted to loose her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Jac has to go away for a medical conference and grudgingly agrees to let Jasmine babysit Emma when other plans fall through. How does it go?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This doesn't exactly follow on from the last one but I thought it made sense to put it here as it's also Jac/Emma/Jasmine related. The prompt was from sententiousandbellicose on tumblr. Sorry this has taken so long. It was going to originally be about their whole time together but as it got so long I thought I'd just post what I had. If anyone is interested in more please let me know

“So you remember everything I told you? She needs the yellow blanket to sleep, she’ll tell you she needs her dummy but don't believe her, only her dad lets her have it. Bed time is 7 o clock on nights before nursery and…” Jac stood on the doorstep of her house, Jasmine on the inside with Emma in her arms. Jac was going away to a conference for a few days and after exhausting all other options, Jasmine was looking after her.   
“She starts nursery at 9 o clock on Mondays and Tuesdays and she does need to go even though I've got the week off. She has to have at least two types of vegetables with her dinner. Anything else or have I remembered it all?” She rolled her eyes.  
“Ok I get it. I've never left her with anyone but her father before, and that's worrying enough. You better actually answer your phone while I'm away.” She bent slightly to talk to her daughter. “You make sure auntie Jasmine answers mummy's calls and sticks to the rules ok?”  
Emma nodded. “I will mummy. I in charge.”   
“That's right face ache. Ok I better get going. Have a good time both of you.” She slowly backed away from the house.   
“Bye bye mummy, have fun.” She waved and blew kisses.  
“Bye. Drive safely and stop worrying!” Her sister warned firmly.   
When Jac had driven off they went back inside and into the living room. “Right then little lady, what do you want to do first?” She sat on the sofa and Emma jumped up onto her lap.   
“I want chocolate.” She demanded.   
“Oh no don't you think I'm breaking this early on. How about we have a little bit of chocolate after dinner?” She knew that the next few days were going to be a battle of wits but she was very much looking forward to spending some quality time with the mini version of her sister. A year ago she didn't even know she was an auntie but now she had a lovely relationship and bond with her little niece.   
“Hmm ok. We watch tv?”   
She nodded. “I don't see why not. That wasn't against the rules was it?”  
“No but not all day.” She informed her.  
“That's right, we aren't allowed to watch tv all day. How about we watch a programme or two then we go outside somewhere. How does the park sound to you?” Jac had never mentioned the park but every kid loved it right? Even her mini adult of a niece.   
Her face lit up with excitement. “Mummy not like park. Too much screaming. We take football? Go now?”   
She laughed. “That sounds about right. If you show me where your football is then of course we can take it. We can go whenever you want.”   
“Tv after.” She raced off into the garden then returned with a blue spotty ball. “Remember suncream and hat. It hot.”   
“You forget that I am also cursed with the fair hair and skin. I could never forget sun cream.” She retrieved the suncream from the table and squirted a bit into her hand. “Right then madame, you sit there and stay still!”   
She nodded her head and giggled. “I try but I ticklish.”  
Ten minutes later and they were both covered in sun cream, clothes and all. She was thankful for Jac’s wipe clean leather sofa as that had also suffered. “Right then you, you ready?”   
Emma nodded but was rubbing her eyes roughly.  
“What's the matter sweetie?” She bent down to the little girls height.  
“Eyes hurt.” She frowned.  
“I said you'd get suncream in them if you didn't stay still you numpty. Stop rubbing them and I'll get a flannel.”   
When they finally left the house after washing off and reapplying the suncream, Jasmine had to quickly put in place some rules about holding her hand until they got to the park.   
They ended up spending nearly two hours at the park and Jasmine had way more fun than she’d expected to have. They spent some time kicking and throwing the ball between them before forgetting all about the ball and chasing each other around the grassy area. Every time she caught Emma she would haul her above her head or wave her around upside down, revelling in the squeals and screams of joy she received each time. When the both, Jasmine mostly, were out of breath they played on the swings. They each sat on a swing, one next to the other. Emma proudly showed her auntie how high she could get all on her own. The woman saw the disapproving looks from the parents sat around the edge of the park but chose to ignore them. Why couldn't she have fun with her niece? It seem that it wasn't appropriate park etiquette but of course she didn't care.   
After the park she cooked them both pasta then it was bath and bed time. Jac had said she sometimes had problems getting the girl to go to bed but she must have been tired out. She got into bed with no arguments and was fast asleep after a few cuddles and one story. She pressed a kiss to her forehead before heading downstairs to tidy up from tea. When the house was back to Jac standards, she flopped down onto the sofa with a yawn. She hadn't been this exhausted since she was in med school. Her arms ached from where she had been throwing Emma around and who knew going on a child's swing could hurt your legs so much?! She sent Jac a quick text to let her know everything was going fine and that Emma was fast asleep before heading up to bed herself. It was still early but she couldn't wait to be sprawled out in her sisters comfortable king sized bed and she could always play on her phone and text Morven for a bit before she fell asleep. 

She woke up the next morning to feel the bed dipping down by her feet. She looked down and saw her niece crawling up the bed towards her. She looked at the clock on the bedside table, 5:00, Emma had nursery at 9:00 so they didn't have to be up for ages yet. She spread her arms out in front of her and Emma crawled into them, being wrapped up in her aunties firm embrace. They were both asleep again before long. When she next opened her eyes and looked at the clock it read 8:00. She swore under her breath. Why didn't she set her alarm? She struggled to get herself ready and out the house in an hour let alone a small child. She carefully climbed out of the bed without disturbing Emma and got herself dressed, showering and everything else would have to wait until after the nursery run. When she was ready she woke Emma up and took her through to her own room to get her dressed.   
“I stay home with you today.” She'd said over and over again. Usually she could get herself dressed but today she wasn't being helpful at all.   
She crouched down to her height. “Look little one I know you want to stay with me today and I'd love you too as well but it's nursery day. Just today and tomorrow at nursery and then Wednesday and Thursday we can spend all day together I promise.”  
“And mummy home Friday”  
She nodded. “That's right monkey. Now come on, breakfast time.” She stood up and held her hand out for her to take.   
She sighed and took her hand, walking down the stairs with her. “I have jam and toast.”   
“Hmm I think there's a word missing there.” She frowned.   
“Please.” She smiled sweetly.   
After she'd made breakfast for the girl, Jasmine made sure her nursery bag was ready. Once everything was sorted, the pair walked the short distance to nursery. Jasmine was more than shocked when Emma burst into tears and refused to move as soon as the entered the car park. She scooped her up into her arms and carried her to the door, ringing the door bell. She'd come with Jac last week to pick Emma up so she could meet the staff and find out where to go. “I don't know what's wrong with her. She's been fine all morning, not too keen to come in but I've never seen her like this before.” She said when one of the practitioners opened the door.   
“Oh dear Emma it's been a while since I've answered the door to see you like this.” She convinced Jasmine that the best thing to do was to hand her over and say goodbye quickly before leaving.   
“Bye Emma I'll pick you up at 4 ok. Have a good day.” She waved goodbye as she walked away, trying to stop herself from crying. When she got back to the house she rang Jac straight away. “I've done something wrong.” She said as soon as she answered.   
“What's happened? Is Emma ok?”   
“She was crying.” She sniffled.  
“Yes she’s a toddler they do that. What's the matter?” She asked.  
“I dropped her off at nursery and she wouldn't stop crying. She was in such a state I've never seen her like that before.” She wiped at her eyes with her hands.  
“Ok calm down. She used to be like that all the time when she first started there until she got used to it. She just didn't want to go, that's ok.” She spoke calmly but firmly.  
She took a deep breath. “But you've said she always wants to go so what have I done wrong?!”   
“Nothing, well apart from obviously give her too much of a good time. She wanted to stay with you but she has to learn that we have to do things we don't want or heaven help her when she goes to school. I promise you as soon as you left and she found her favourite staff member and the toys she likes she would have stopped.” She understood her sisters struggle, she felt exactly the same when Emma first started nursery and got upset.  
“Ok thank you. Sorry for being such a whinge. Everything had been going so well and it threw me a bit.” She felt a lot calmer after talking to Jac. They may not have the best relationship but she was thankful she had her.   
“It's fine. I'm glad you called me rather than panicking by yourself. I know you, you probably wouldn't have taken her tomorrow. If you're sure you're ok I'm going to have to go, I'm giving my speech soon.” She didn't know when it had happened but she found herself genuinely caring for her little sister.  
“Yeah of course, all good. Good luck.” After they hung up, Jasmine set about doing the usual daily chores. She finally felt like a proper adult after emptying the dishwasher, washing the clothes and doing the shopping for the next few days. Yeah she did all those things for herself but it felt different in the big posh house with child sized clothes being thrown into the mix and she'd never been so organised before. Before she knew it, it was time to pick Emma up. She felt much happier when she told her all about the fun she'd had that day, including playing power rangers with one of the boys. She thanked the staff and they walked out holding hands. She'd bought a packet of sweets with her and they shared it as they walked home. She knew Jac would disapprove but what was being an auntie about if it wasn't spoiling your niece. They spent the rest of the afternoon playing in the garden then calming down doing a jigsaw together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please send any prompts to HolbyCasualtyObsessed on tumblr


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: when what happens in the stairwell happens Jac sees Jasmine and Jasmine keeps her going till she can get help. She's with her the whole time, reminding her of everything she has to live for and how much she loves her and how they'll see each other again but it's NOT TIME YET.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've never really written anything like this before so I hope you enjoy it. I just had to write something about last nights (5/1/17) episode  
> Thank you so much to sententiousandbellicose on tumblr who always sends me the best prompts

when what happens in the stairwell happens Jac sees Jasmine and Jasmine keeps her going till she can get help. She's with her the whole time, reminding her of everything she has to live for and how much she loves her and how they'll see each other again but it's NOT TIME YET.

 

If she wasn't in so much pain Jac could have laughed. If this crazed lunatic had decided to get all gun happy a few hours later she would have been out of this place for good. Although then maybe they would have got someone else, someone with something to live for, and that would have been worse. She groaned and clutched the wound on her side. She was one of the best surgeons in the country, the world even, and she couldn't stop herself from dying. She couldn't stop her sister from dying either so she shouldn't really be surprised. She closed her eyes tightly. She couldn't hold on much longer.  
“Don't you dare.” Came a strangely familiar voice from above.  
Great, now she was hearing things. She slowly lifted her head to follow the voice. And seeing things too it seemed. “What?”  
“Die. Because then that would be giving up and you don't do that.”  
Standing there before her in the corridor was Jasmine. Looking just as she did before… everything. The bright blue eyes and the innocence. But that smile was gone. “Well as you’re here it seems I already am.”  
Jasmine shook her head. “You're not. And you're not going to be. You have so much waiting for you out there and you are going to get through this and get back to it.”  
She barked out a harsh laugh. “How do you suggest I do that? It's not like I have any surgical equipment on me and even if I did I could hardly operate on myself. You're not even really here so it's not like you can help.”  
“Maybe not but what I need you to do is hold on until someone gets here. I couldn't do it but I know you can. For me, for Emma, for Sacha, whoever it needs to be for. Just do it.” She spoke firmly.  
“I can't.” Her voice was so weak that you'd never believe it came from the great Jac Naylor.  
“Yes you can. Come on think of all the patients that will suffer if you die. All the people waiting for you to operate on them and those not yet diagnosed and might never be without you.”  
Her eyes fluttered closed and she forced them open again. “Someone else will treat them. I'm not the only doctor on the ward.”  
“Who? Valentine?” She rolled her eyes. “He's a great guy and surgeon but he's not you. Not even close.”  
“You know you're not the first one to go there right. Valentine.” She attempted a smirk.  
“Do you have to be so awkward. Even now? You always have been good at avoiding difficult subjects.” She crossed her arms firmly in front of her.  
“What subject? That I'm dying. You were the one that was adamant it wasn't happening.” She leant heavily back against the wall. Talking was becoming harder. She removed her hand from her side and her eyes widened at the amount of blood. Quickly, she pushed her hand back firmly on the wound.  
“You don't have to. Not if you fight. You always fight for what you want. It's what I've always admired about you, ever since that day we first met.”  
“What if I don't want to? What if I want to join you instead?” She was truly ready to give up. If she wasn't an outstanding doctor she didn't know who she was. In her eyes if she was failing at work, she was failing at life. And work had been getting so difficult lately.  
“You don't…” she started but was interrupted.  
“What? You think I'll go to hell instead?”  
“Don't be ridiculous. I was going to say I'm not the only Burrows you'll see if you join me. Trust me it's not easy to avoid people here.”  
“Ha well if she made it to the same place as you there's hope for us all.” She spat out.  
She sighed. Clearly she wasn't getting through to her so she'd have to change tactic. At least the longer she kept her arguing she was still breathing. “What about Emma? Where will she go if you're not around?”  
“She’ll go to live with Jonny. She’ll be so much happier with him, she always is.” She shrugged her shoulders like an indignant child.  
“Will she? I know he's been struggling recently and hasn't been around. What if he can't cope and she ends up in care like you did. What if she has a similar experience to you, and Fran.”  
Jac stared at her, wide eyed in shock. She'd always promised herself that Emma would have a better childhood than she’d had, that she'd never have to deal with the things she did. She was suppose to have an easy upbringing. “No man like that will ever go near her.” She growled.  
Finally, it seemed to be working. “How can you be sure of that if you're not around any more? The first time I saw that little girl I vowed I'd always protect her. I can't anymore so you have to do it enough for the both of us.” She looked down at her rapidly paling sister and then around in panic. There was only so long she could keep her going for. If someone didn't come along soon she knew they'd be in trouble. If only she could save her, the way she would if she was really there. “And what about Sacha?” She continued, desperate to keep Jac awake. “What if his mental health deteriorates again and his best friend isn't there to support him. I don't think he'd be strong enough to manage it alone”  
“What about me?” She whispered. “What if I'm not strong enough?”  
“You're not alone. You've got Sacha for starters. I know you hate asking for help but he’ll never judge you and will always be there whatever you need. Then there's Fletch who’s already trying to help without you even asking. He clearly likes you by the way and I definitely approve. You need to stop being so scared of letting people in. Not everyone is going to let you down or hurt you. I know that's difficult to believe after everything but it's true. And you've got me. I'll always be watching and helping you in times like this.”  
“I wish you were here.” Her eyes fell shut and she wasn't able to open them this time. “There's so much I wish I said.”  
“I know.” She spoke softly. “I mean I know what you wanted to say. And I know that you love me. I haven't always, definitely not in the beginning. In fact I think I realised on the day that… you know. I saw how hard you tried to save me and the pain behind your eyes as I drifted away. I know you're struggling because you think I didn't know or you didn't show it. But I know. And I love you too. I always will. So you need to stay awake for me and keep that love alive. We’ll be together again one day, but not yet. Open your eyes Jac.” She was just starting to really panic as she heard footsteps, her cue to leave. She didn't think she'd ever been so relieved to see Sacha Levy’s lumbering form come around the corner. She'd done all she could and now it was his turn, but she had all faith in him.  
“Jac? Oh god Jac.” He broke into a sprint as he saw her lying limp on the floor.  
She opened her eyes briefly and looked around. She was gone. She was right there, how could she be gone? Again. “Jasmine. Come back! Jasmine!” She cried out before slipping out of consciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please send any prompts to HolbyCasualtyObsessed on tumblr

**Author's Note:**

> Please send any prompts to HolbyCasualtyObsessed on tumblr


End file.
